Standard American Yellow Card/suit auction
Major suit openings in SAYC show a five-card or longer suit. The following conventions are on for responding and the subsequent bidding: * Jacoby 2NT ``Responses Summary Fit responses Fit is 3 cards in a major, 4 diamonds, or 5 (good 4) clubs. Fit responses to minor suit openings deny a four-card major. * Single raise to two level shows 6-10 points and fit. * Limit raise to three level shows 10-11 points and fit. * After a major suit opening 1 / ** 2NT is Jacoby, showing game-forcing (13 point) four-card support and asking for a short suit. ** Game in the opened major shows a distributional hand, typically 5+ trump, a singleton or void, and less than 10 points. This is a preemptive bid. Nonfit responses * new suit at the one-level (1/1) shows four cards and 6+ points, denies a major suit fit. * 1NT shows 6-9 points and no biddable suit at the one-level. * new suit at the two-level (non-jump, 2/1) shows four cards and 10+ points. * Jump shift is strong, inviting a slam (17+ points). Balanced responses * After a major suit opening 1 / ** 3NT shows 15-17 points, balanced, and two-card support for partner. * After a minor suit opening 1 / ** 2NT shows 13-15 points, balanced. ** 3NT shows 16-18 points, balanced. Opener's Rebids After one-level response Because both partners are very much unlimited after a 1/1 response, it is critical for opener to narrow his point range as much as possible. Any new suit or double jump bid is forcing. With a minimum opening (13-15 points) * Rebid notrump with a balanced hand * Single raise in responder's suit with 4-card (or good 3-card) support * Nonjump rebid of opened suit with a six-card suit * New suit at the one-level, or non-reverse at the two-level (note range 13-18 points) With a medium opening (16-18 points) * Jump raise of responder's suit with four-card support * Jump rebid of opened suit with a six-card suit * Reverse in a new suit with a four-card suit that is shorter than opened suit * New suit at the one-level, or non-reverse at the two-level (note range 13-18 points) With a maximum opening (19-22 points) All these rebids are forcing. * Jump in notrump with a balanced hand * Double jump raise of responder's suit * Double jump rebid of own suit * Jump shift in a new suit Responder's rebids After non-reverse new suit While the other rebids are all limit bids, a non-reverse new suit still has a wide range of 13-18 points, and therefore responder must continue to narrow his own point range to make opener captain. = With a minimum response (6-9 points) = * Pass without anything more to say * Bid 1NT * Bid a previously-bid suit at the two-level. This typically does not include opener's second suit. = With an invitational response (10-11 points) = * Bid 2NT * Bid a previously-bid suit at the three-level. = With a game-forcing response (12+ points) = * Bid game, if the contract is clear * Bid a new suit (see Fourth suit forcing or New minor forcing) After a rebid These are similar to the rebids after a non-reverse, except that two-level non-reverse new suits are not forcing. To force in a new suit, t must be a reverse or a jump shift. After a reverse After a jump shift Typically if opener jump shifts then he has a good idea what the contract should be. Bid anything weak-sounding with nothing else to say, or give more information with slam interest. Category:Standard American Yellow Card Category:Suit auctions